A scatter plot can be utilized to identify correlations between metrics, or data variables, such as one variable plotted along a horizontal axis of a scatter plot and a second variable plotted along a vertical axis of the scatter plot. However, scatter plots typically only offer a static view of data points that correlate the variables at a particular time. Scatter plots do not provide an insight as to how the variables that correlate to the data points in a scatter plot may change over time, and it can be difficult to discern why the data points in a scatter plot change. It is particularly inconvenient and tedious to compare hundreds of pages of data points attempting to determine changing variables and the effects on the data points in static scatter plots.